


Subtle

by jarsen80



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Beards (Relationships), Bottom Jared, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarsen80/pseuds/jarsen80
Summary: Jensen needs Jared's help...





	Subtle

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after watching a certain video ... no hating anyone here, just having fun.

“Jay, I need your help”.

Jensen's voice sounded a little desperate, Jared thought what mess he could have gotten himself into.

“Ok, I listen”.

Jared was still looking for the remote control on the couch. He put Jensen on the speaker.

“I need you to help me do some quick shopping.”

Jared rolled his eyes. He already knew what Jensen's 'quick shopping' was like. They could spend hours looking for the ripped jeans he wanted or that jacket he saw on some european catwalk, in that fashion channel he loved to watch.

“Forget it dude. Go with Jason or Steve. Going shopping bores me to death and you know it, unless they are watches ... are they watches?”

Jared's face lit up, excited at the prospect of adding a new watch to his collection.

“I'll buy you one if you help me.”

Ackles' offer was very tempting.

“What are we going to buy?”

“I need some kind of decoration. The Architectural Digest will do a photoshoot in a few days and I need the house looks like...you know…”

“Straightest as fuck.”

“Exactly.”

Jared believed that Danneel had taken care of it. Apparently, she only devoted herself to decorating all in her hippie glam style and she forgot the little detail that Jensen supposedly lives there as well.

“I don’t know Jen, decoration stuff is not my thing. Maybe you should ask…”

“To whom, Jay? Our neighbors, the Jeffersons? The idiot of my brother-in-law?”

The options were not very encouraging.

“Ok Ackles, I'm in. I expect one or two beautiful watches in return, right?”

Jensen sighed from the other side of the phone.

“Whatever you want, sweetheart.”

Jared blushed. He still does when Jensen calls him that way out of nowhere.

“See you later. Take care of yourself, Jen, love you.”

“I love you too, babe.”

Operation _'No-homo Deco'_ was going to start.

The operation had not even begun that it was already facing its first bump on the road. Jared couldn’t believe it.

“What?? You're not coming??”

It was already 2:00 pm and Jensen was still stuck in Vancouver. Due to a slight problem with the scenes he had to film that afternoon, now he’d have to stay a couple of days longer on set. Jared was in Austin.

“I can't do it alone, I don’t even know how…”

“Jay, I don’t trust anyone but you, love.”

Jared swallowed hard, Jensen was counting on him in this. How hard was it to choose decoration for a house?

“I just expect an amazing watch in return, Jack, and a fuck that doesn’t let me sit straight for a few days.”

Jensen smiled.

“Deal”.

Operation _‘No-homo Deco'_ was still underway.

After consulting diverse opinions (Jason and Steve thought that a huge cross on the wall was too much), Jared decided that a nice painting or photograph would be more discreet.

What kind of picture could say 'I like vaginas' without being too obvious?

“That one.”

“You think so? it’s not too ...?”

“Too many pussies? There’ll never be too many pussies for a guy, dude! Trust me, Jay, I know about this stuff. In fact, I think I'll buy one for my house. It’s cute and elegant. Not very Hugh Hefner, subtle, more artistic than porn. You can put it in the living room, it will look very heterosexual but in good taste.”

Chad was the only one free to join him in this quest. Jared looked at the blonde, nodding serious, and then looked at the photograph. There were a bunch of naked women sitting at a table sharing a lunch or something.

“We can put it in the living or maybe the dining room?”

Chad raised his thumbs up. Jared nodded, trying to believe it was a good choice, while he was paying for that framed photo.

At least it wasn’t a big cross.

They continued on their shopping tour until they reached a bookstore. Heterosexual books would be a great detail.

After disappearing for a few minutes behind a bookshelf, Chad appeared with a book called 'The Big Book of Breasts'.

“It's a wonder of photography, hundreds of photos of tits, of all colors and sizes. If I were him, I'd buy it ... You know what? I think I'll buy one. Awesome! There's one of asses too! What do you say? Look! it's 30% off, What a bargain!”

Jared thought that Chad had a point here. What was more straight than a guy who loves boobs? Although Jensen was more an ass lover ... It was a tough decision. At the end, he decided that 'The Big Book of Asses' would give a more ambiguous image … too bi for the hetero atmosphere that he was trying to recreate. The book of boobs was the most appropriate.

Jared bought 'The Big Book of Dicks' for himself.

Chad suggested a condom dispenser for the main bathroom, but Jared thought it was too tacky. The book of boobs and the picture of naked women were enough.

Subtle but elegant.

He added to the purchases the skull of a bull to hang on the wall, because what is more heterosexual and Texan than that?

Jensen felt that he was going to have an aneurysm.

He looked at Danneel with a frown. His 'dimples of discontent', as Jared told them, were displayed in all his grumpy glory.

_Are you fucking kidding me?_

Danneel just smiled uneasily at the camera. He was sure that his sweat was beading all over his brow at this point.

It was supposed to be _subtle_ . That book of big breasts, exhibited at the bedroom as if it was a classic of English literature, _wasn’t._

Oh, but the torture didn’t end there. According to Jared, Chad had also chosen a photograph (damn Chad, of course it was him).

The bathroom opened and Jensen was so excited by the automatic toilet that he didn’t notice the big photography on the wall. When the cameraman asked to make a cameo inside the bathroom, Jensen thought he was as delighted with the toilet as he was. But no. He was filming what was hanging on the wall.

_Jesus Christ._

A photo with completely naked women sharing a meal at a table. It was a scene taken directly from the Playboy mansion.

_Fucking Murray_.

Danneel shrugged. She was enjoying all this.

"Chad and Jared wanted to put it in the living room," she whispered when the guys from Architectural Digest were entertained watching the photograph.

Jensen would kill that airhead blond with his own bare hands.

Finally, the guys from that magazine left and Jensen could breathe. According to Danneel the details were barely noticed ... like that creepy matryoshka doll with Jensen's face.

He only hoped that the horrific deers with plant heads would have been enough distraction to skip the book of boobs.

"Baby, when I talked to you on being subtle, I didn’t think about a busty asians golden edition book".

“Aaah ... Chad said ... there, Jen! ... yeah!”

Jensen knew that it was all idea of that asshole. He put one of Jared's legs on his shoulder and rammed into him. He kissed his mouth biting his lower lip, stifling a moan from his lover. He loved how tight Jared was after a few days without fucking him.

“...I'll talk to Murray…. to thank him.”

Chad would paid for it, that was for sure. He wouldn’t even know what would come to bite his scrawny ass.

“Ahhhh… Yeah, he was very helpful... Hmmmmm Ackles, I love when you come home so hungry, after days without seeing me ... harder!”

“There's no ass like yours, love.”

Jared laughed, biting his neck. Jensen loved to fuck him bareback, cum inside him without any hindrance.

Jared moaned with each thrust. He squeezed Jensen's ass, circling his waist with one of his long legs, while the other hung over his shoulder. In times like this, Jensen was grateful for all the yoga classes that Jared was taking.

Knowing that he was close to his orgasm, Jensen took Jared's cock. His lover arched his back, his sweat ran in rivulets down from his neck. His face flushed, panting his name between moans.

“C'mon sweetheart, cum for me”.

Jared tightened around his cock, squeezing him deliciously. Jensen hands moved experterly, jacking Jared off just as he liked. His thumb playing with his glande, massaging his balls, delineating the vein that was drawn along his shaft to his frenulum. His boy growled filling his hand with his jizz. Jensen kept milking him out until he spilled the last drop.

After that, Jared lay limp beneath him, doped in his post orgasm cloud. His languid smile and those beautiful eyes clouded with pleasure made Jensen shudder. He touched Jared's chest, his heart was pounding.

_Jared was alive, in his arms._

For a moment, he forgot his own pleasure. Tears arose from his green eyes, mingling with the sweat that bathed his face. He kissed Jared furiously in the mouth and pounded him hard again, wanting to melt into him.

Jensen groaned, cumming inside of his lover, in a wave of emotions that made a lump in his throat.

He took refuge in his arms, sinking his face into Jared's neck

_Jared was alive surrounded him with his love._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
